Pushing Boundaries
by frankielouwho
Summary: Rick, Daryl, and Beth have been separated from the group after the prison falls. Beth initiates something that she probably shouldn't... I call it BRICKYL. No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Pushing Boundaries**

**by: FrankieLouWho**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not really anything at all.**

**Notes: So... I'm just going to leave this here. And run away really quickly. This little idea has been flitting around in my head for a while, and I hope you guys the pure smut that follows. It's probably OOC on everyone's part, but it was fun to write and I ran with it. As you can see from the word length... Anyway, leave a review and let me know how you felt. Haha.**

I didn't miss the hungry look in Rick's eyes as I slipped off my T-shirt. I gulped, nervous, as I glanced between him and Daryl. The men were pointedly _not_ looking at each other, though I suppose it would be difficult when there was an eighteen year old girl stripping down in front of you. I hooked my fingers into the waist of my sweat-pants, the baggy gray ones that were so comfortable but definitely not the most flattering thing in the world. I slid them down my legs, thankful for the razor I had found in the shower. I was also thankful for the clear pond a handful of feet from the back porch of the cabin. I hadn't had the safety or mind for vanity in a while, but I was glad that I had taken care of that. My smooth legs felt like silk, and gave me confidence to continue.

The look in both mens' eyes - both so blue, but both on different ends of the spectrum - were hungry as they took in all of the pale skin I was revealing. I hadn't planned on seduction today, but I was glad. My hands shook as I stood before them, nearly naked. I only wore a pair of panties and my bra. I'd never been so close to nudity in front of men before, not Jimmy or Zach. But here I was, baring my body and my soul for these two men that were so, so important to me.

Rick Grimes. The sheriff, the leader, the father. It had been heartbreaking to watch him go through everything - losing Lori, losing Judith. Being seperated from Carl... We still hadn't found the others, and it had been over a month. I'd lost my father, my sister was _hopefully_ still alive, surviving in this hell of a world. When the Governor murdered my father and destroyed our home, I wasn't sure I would have the strength to go on. But Rick was there, and he was the kind of comfort I needed. He knew just how to make me feel better, holding me as I cried, telling me funny stories from the days before. I had fallen in love with that man as we grew closer in the month we'd been holed up in the cabin.

The other man, Daryl Dixon, offered a different kind of comfort. He wasn't affectionate or reassuring like Rick, but he had his ways. Though he wasn't bonded by blood like Rick and I, our group was the only family he had. Better than his blood-kin, he claimed. We respected him, we trusted him. We never hurt him. Daryl was like a wounded animal, a puppy that had been kicked. He didn't know how to do the emotional stuff, but he was good at making me feel more confident. He trained me, helping me with hand-to-hand combat and weapons, showing me how to hunt and how to survive in the wild if ever we got seperated. Those long, hot afternoons spent in the woods together had given me just as strong of feelings as I had for Rick.

I'm not sure how it got to this point, with me reaching behind my back to unhook my bra, but it was happening. My long blonde hair was loose around my face, shining gold in the firelight. It was night time, and quiet. Peaceful. We had walkers chained around the property to discourage any other undead visitors. We'd chopped their arms off, pulled out their teeth. It was working well. The only other worry we had were the live people, but the cabin was set far into the woods and surrounded by lush, thick trees that cast cooling shade and plenty coverage. When we had stumbled upon it, I was relieved. I collapsed for two days straight, exhausted and emotionally drained. I awoke to find Daryl and Rick staring at me, concerned and frightened.

"Beth," Daryl says as I hold the cups over my small breasts. My bra is unhooked, but before I can fully remove it, he interupts. "Wh-what're ya doin'?"

I feel the blush creep up my neck, but I'm determined. I want this, I want _them_. And, unless I've sorely misjudged all of the events leading up to this point. Taking a deep breath and drawing all of the courage I posess, I flash him a smile.

"I'm trying to seduce you," I say. I flick my gaze to Rick, who's eyes sweep from my little toes, up my long, toned legs, flat tummy, my nearly revealed breasts, and finally my face. I can see the hunger, the passion contained in his piercing blue gaze. Daryl is watching me with the same fire, but there is a bit of uncertainty there as well.

"Me? Or him?" Daryl presses. His posture is tense, rigid, and I know that he's nervous too. Rick and Daryl are so close. Brothers without the blood. I know he's worried that something is going to happen to ruin that bond, that bond which is so important. Together, they are a formidable team, a force of nature. They balance each other out so perfectly. A wave of affection rushes over me, and I feel my smile soften slightly.

"Both of you," I reply. Daryl's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, and this is enough to tear Rick's wandering eyes from my body.

"Both...?" he trails off, disbelieving.

"I see the way you look at me," I say calmly. I continue to take my bra off, slipping the straps down my arms before dropping the limp piece of fabric on the floor. My breasts are small but perky, my pink nipples puckered from excitement. Both men suck in a breath at the sight of my naked body - how long has it been since they saw a naked woman? I'm hoping that I don't disappoint, that I don't look too young. I know that my age would be an issue in a different world, before the dead came back to walk the Earth. Even a month ago, when we were all happily living in the prison, it would have been an issue. But things have changed. Our lives have changed, bringing us to this point. I'm not thankful, but I'm glad. "We all sleep in the same bed... I feel things." I arch an eyebrow as they both blush.

It's true. The cabin had one bed, up in the loft. There is a little ladder that leads up what is basically a large bed - a California King, I remember Daryl calling it. Comfortable for the three of us, but it does get _cozy_. I've always been the kind of sleeper to spread out, flinging my arms and winding up in odd positions... Odd positions that sometimes include being spooned by one or the other. I never know if it's on purpose, and I never know if they even realize it's happened. But I've woke up in the middle of the night, held tight by Rick or by Daryl, their erections pressing into my backside. The first time it happened, I was terrified. I'd never felt a hard-on before, and suddenly Rick Grimes was holding me flush against his body and this rock-hard _thing_ was pressing against my bottom. When I realized what it was, I was thrilled, excited, humiliated. But most of all, I was aroused beyond belief. I couldn't do anything about it then, but the next night, while both men slept on either side of me - Daryl snoring lightly and Rick with his hand half-tucked into his pants - I touched myself. The wet heat between my legs was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I had never masturbated in my life, and feeling the silken folds of my vagina soaking wet, slicking my thighs with how turned-on I was... It was a brand new feeling. As was the explosive orgasm that had me softly moaning and rocking my hips into my hand. I was thankful that both of them slept through my episode, but I had never experienced anything so breath-taking.

"Beth," Rick says. He rakes a hand over his dark-brown, graying waves, and casts Daryl an uneasy look. Both men seem uncomfortable, but I don't know why. Surely they realize how they feel about each other, too? Because it's quite obvious to me. After spending all this time together, just the three of us, I catch them relentlessly. The long, lingering looks that Daryl sends Rick, especially when the man is shirtless working in the yard. I can't blame him. His lean body slick with sweat, strong arms flexing with exertion... It's sinful.

Rick is just as guilty as Daryl. I see the flashes of hunger in his gaze whenever Daryl lifts that crossbow, eyes narrowed as he sights his target. I was thankful to whatever powers that be that the man owns nothing with a sleeve, as his bulging biceps get my juices and imagination flowing.

"Rick, Daryl," I say, smiling coyly - or trying to. I've never done anything like this before, not even close. Once on the farm, Jimmy managed to get to second base. I'd given Zach a fevered hand-job in the darkness of the prison yard, in the middle of the night when we'd snuck out. There was always someone in the watch tower, but it was Glenn - the awkwardness of the situation guaranteed that he wouldn't run back to tattle to Maggie. "I've been thinking. I see the way you look at me, and I know you both want me. This life is too short to be hung up on what's right and wrong when it comes to this... Life is too short to not experience things when we can. I'm a virgin - and I want you both to change that."

There is a stunned silence as the weight of my words sink in. The men share an unreadable look, and I feel my heart begin to thud wildly in my chest. I begin to doubt myself, begin to think that I've hallucinated everything. Shifting anxiously from foot to foot, I bite my lip and gaze at them uncertainly. When the quiet stretches further, I realize I'm going to have to step it up. I have to - I can't let this oppurtunity slip through my fingers. I have to try as hard as I can, because I won't be satisfied until I get my way.

I turn my back. I've been brave up until this point, but there are some things a girl just can't bare. I slowly pull my panties down, bending over and giving them a view of my smooth, hairless pussy. I shaved _that_, too - remembering conversations from the older girls at school, claiming that guys liked that. I supposed, if they were going to _go down_ on me, they'd want it to be as clean and unobstructed as possible. The little white bikini-cut panties hung off my finger, dangling temptingly, as I turned back around. Completely naked, as the day I was born, I face the men that have captured my heart. The men that I want to ravish me. I know there will be pain, but I have never trusted anyone like I trust Daryl and Rick. They are strong, caring, _good_ men. They would never, ever hurt me - not intentionally.

I toss the panties at Daryl playfully before stepping closer. He stares at the slip of fabric for a minute, mouth hanging open in shock, and I step closer to Rick. He's far too dressed, in my opinion, and I reach forward and begin to work the buttons of his flannel. It's the middle of summer, and the man still wears button downs - though he's taken a leaf from Daryl's book, and the sleeves are ripped off. It looks good on _both_ of them.

He doesn't stop me, instead watching my small, nimble fingers unhook each button slowly. I lean forward and press a trail of kiss down his chest, nuzzling the thatch of dark chest hair as I go. Rick's breath hitches the further I get, and soon I'm pushing the shrit over his shoulders. I glance at Daryl, who yanks the panties away from his face quickly, his expression adorably guilty like a kid whose hand has been caught in the cookie jar. His eyes flick to Rick, raking over his bare chest and shoulders, and he gulps. A small but monumental victory.

I run my fingertips lightly over his strong shoulders, delighting in the feel of his skin. It's surprisingly soft. I hold his gaze, tipping my head back to look up into those sky-blue eyes. However, it's only for a moment before they close, and he lips his lips. I know he's about to speak, to change his mind, so I lean forward on my tiptoes and press a light, experimental kiss to his lips. My mouth tingles from the contact - it's been so long since I've feel this. Butterflies erupt in my belly and my eyes fall shut; I moan quietly at the contact. Something inside of Rick seems to snap, and suddenly he's pulling my naked body flush against his chest. Arms seal me to him. One of his hands tangles in my hand, the other palms my ass, squeezing. His mouth is firm and demanding against mine, and his tongue presses firmly until I allow him entry.

Rick kisses very well. It's my first thought, followed by another moan, as spice and sweet explodes on my tastebuds. I slant my head, giving him more access, as we kiss passionately. I let it go for a few long, delicious moments, before pulling back breathlessly. I give him a smile before turning to Daryl, who is watching us unabashedly. Grinning deviously, I reach for him while still in Rick's arms. I grab him by the back of his head and drag his mouth to mine. He's pliant, and his lips are shy and soft against my own. Where Rick's kiss was almost brutal in passion, Daryl is shy, sweet, and impossibly gentle. I am the one that presses for entry, and our tongues slide in a coy, teasing kiss. I fist my hand in his leather vest, tasting cigarettes and something that is deliciously Daryl. I'm panting when we break apart, and Daryl gazes at me with such a surprised look that I giggle.

"Can we take this upstairs, then?" I ask, and both men move quickly. Rick pushes me up the ladder, and I still have the wherewithall to realize it's just so they can watch my bottom as I climb. I roll my eyes, since they can't see me, before crawling into the big bed and falling back. I'm naked, about to be with two also naked men, in this big, heavenly bed. It feels surreal, like something out of a French movie or a porno-flick. But this is my life, and my body sings with excitement and arousal. I prop myself onto my elbows, watching both men as they quickly rid themselves of clothing.

They pause, both drinking me in with their thirsty blue gazes. If Rick's eyes are sky-blue, endless and cloudless like on a hot summer afternoon, Daryl's are blue like a swimming-pool. Deep and crystaline. My nipples seem to pebble further under their watchful stares.

"Beautiful," Rick says.

At the same time, Daryl says, "Almost hurts to look ya."

"Ya'll ain't so bad either," I reply, blushing at the compliments. They both stand there, now suddenly unsure what to do. I grin, shaking my head. "I can't really fuck myself, guys..." Something shifts again at my swear, and then both men are crawling into bed on either side of me. Daryl captures my lips against, one hand stroking down my body between my small, perky breasts and down my belly. Rick ducks his head to capture one of my nipples between his lips, rolling the peak between his lips and tongue and sucking just lightly. I've never been kissed like that, and I moan into Daryl's mouth at the sensation. I can feel it _there_, in my clitoris, and my body throbs with pleasure. Heat washes over me from head to toe, and it's the only confirmation I need to know that I made the right decision.

I have one hand tangled into Daryl's chocolate-brown locks, the other in Rick's curls, and I'm writhing beneath their minstrations. When Daryl pulls away, licking his lips like a cat licking milk from it's whiskers, Rick immediately is on me and my head is dizzy from the quick switch. I'm not sure who is rolling my nipples between their fingers, but the simultaneous sensation is amazing. I clench my thighs together tightly, rocking my hips to try and sooth the tingley ache inside of me. I've never been this horny, this turned on. I moan and sigh against Rick's delving, dominating kiss. When he pulls away, I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut. The sensations their creating in my body are almost unbearable.

When I open my eyes, they're gazing at each other, some kind of silent communication that puzzles me. But then Daryl slides down my body, pulling my legs apart and spreading me open. Rick watches, and I know by the darkening of his gaze that he is as aroused as I am, watching Daryl manipulate my body how he pleased. He hooks my knee over his shoulder and spreads me open to his gaze. Both men stare at me, and I'm too far gone for embarrassment now.

"Such a pretty little pussy," Daryl says, sliding a finger over my little slit. I have no idea what constitutes a "pretty pussy," but mine is small, pink, and unbelievably wet at the moment. My clit throbs with arousal, and I hitch my hips against his touch. Rick chuckles.

"Eager little thing, isn't she?" he asks, and Daryl nods his agreement. Before I can chastise them for teasing me, Daryl leans forward and his tongue is on me. On my _clit_. I gasp in surprise, propping myself onto my elbows. I _need_ to see this. His swimming-pool-blue gaze flicks to mine, and the smirk he gives me while his tongue swirls over the bundle of nerves makes my elbows go weak. I collapse back onto the bed, moaning out breathlessly. The feeling is so good, _too_ good. He slides a finger inside of me, and the muscles inside of my vagina flex involuntarily at the intrusion. It feels so, so good.

"Is she tight?" Rick asks. I had almost forgotten about him - I feel guilty for a split second, before I glance down the length of his body and realize that he's touching himself. One hand is wrapped around his cock, which is quite long. My eyes widen in surprise, and I suddenly wonder how in the world it's going to fit inside of me. I knew that my first time was supposed to hurt, but that thing would tear me in half.

"Mmmmhm," Daryl hums against me. My body jolts in reaction. Rick glances to my face, and catches my gaze at his cock. Smiling, he takes my hand in his and wraps it around his dick. I'm surprised; the skin is velvety soft, but covering an iron-hard length. I'm fascinated, and the low moan that leaves his mouth as I squeeze the head, twisting my wrist - my movement is a bit limited, as he's on my left and sitting at an angle so he can watch Daryl lick and suck my most intimate place - makes my eyelids flutter in pleasure.

I try to concentrate on stroking him evenly, but I can't. Daryl is far too good at this, and I can't handle it any longer. My free hand is tangled in his already messy hair, and I hold him against me as I grind against his face. When he removes his finger and uses his tongue to replace it, I tip over the edge. I gasp, dragging air into my lungs, before moaning loudly, wantonly, as my pussy clenches and grows even wetter. I'm exploding in tingles and shivers, my entire body trembling. When I finally calm down, Daryl and Rick are switching positions, so Rick is kneeling between my spread thighs, and Daryl is kneeling by my shoulder.

"You sure about this?" Rick asks me. I nod quickly, reaching for his length again. He sinks a finger into my heat, cursing under his breath. He spreads my juices over his length, and I'm no longer worried about him fitting. I just want him inside of me. Daryl cups my cheek, gazing down at me with those beautiful eyes. His pupils have exploded, now just black ringed with the thinnest bit of blue. I purse my lips, and he smirks before leaning down and kissing me. It's dizzying - and the gentle, sweet way he kisses me is such a striking difference from his gruff, rough demeanor. I feel Rick pressing against my entrance, and bite Daryl's lip in surprise. He growls against my lips, and his tongue delves into my mouth with sudden abandon.

The pain is more of a burn as Rick works his way inside of me. It's slow, but it's not unbearable. I expected much worse. After a few moments, he's fully seated inside of me. I break away from Daryl, gasping as I adjust to the feel of having him inside of me. _I'm not a virgin anymore_. The thought if fleeting but leaves me smiling up at the men.

"You ok?" Rick asks, and I nod eagerly, shifting my hips so he grinds a bit against me. I watch, fascinated, as his eyes roll back. He falls forward, propping himself on one elbow, as he pulls his hips back slowly before thrusting inside. The painful sting gives way to pleasure. Soon, goosebumps ripple over my flesh and I moan as he moves against me. I turn to Daryl, kissing his hairy thigh, and he cups the back of my head. His other hand is fisted at the base of his cock, which isn't as long as Rick's, though still what I would assume is above average - they both seem so big to me, but I'm also a novice. It's much thicker, and he guides it against my lips. I've never done this before either, but I'm not shy. I'm not disgusted. Instead, I eagerly lap at the tip, which is leaking slightly. He lets out a shaky half-breath half-moan, and pushes his dick between my lips.

"Fuck," Daryl grunts as I envelope him. I suck on the head, my tongue flicking just under the slit, and he makes all kinds of noises that excite me. Rick is panting, his lips on my throat, and I moan around Daryl's cock. I'm filled up, my mouth and my pussy, and the realization that my plan worked, that I'm getting everything that I wanted and so much more, hits me. I close my eyes as Daryl's cock slides in and out of my mouth, thrusting shallow and slow. Rick is picking up the pace, and I wrap my legs around his waist, locking my ankles. Bravely, I rake my nails down his back, slick with sweat, before grasping his butt. I grab Daryl's too, and smirk up at him around his dick. Turn-about is fair play.

"So fucking tight," I hear Rick mutter into my flesh.

"Just like that," Daryl encourages.

I am a mass of quivering nerve endings, electrified. I can feel another orgasm building, the ball of heat in my belly burning brighter and higher and making me gasp. Rick pounds into me, no longer worried if I'm ok - though my moaning and the thrusting of my own hips, meeting his with the most satisfying sound of flesh slapping agaisnt flush is probably indication enough. I release Daryl's dick, gasping and moaning the closer I get. I reach so that I can continue to stroke him, but I'm distracted and so close to the edge...

"Yes, yes!" I cry. The end is in sight. But before I can explode, Rick beats me. He pulls out as he moans, jerking himself quickly as his seed shoots over my belly and breasts. It's like he's marking me, though I know he's only doing it to prevent pregnancy. I can't help the groan that leaves my throat, and I feel bad immediately at Rick's frown. But he simple moves out of the way, and Daryl is pushing me up.

He lays back on the bed, pulling me on top of him. I straddle his hips and he holds his cock, and Rick helps guide me down onto him. Daryl's hands are on my hips, and Rick is behind me, running his fingers over my back and sides, sweeping my hair over my shoulder and tugging on my nipples. I'm not graceful as I pull myself up, then sink slowly back down on Daryl's cock. It feels so different than Rick, stretching me and there is a burning sting again. It's like I'm losing my virginity twice, to both of them. I feel Rick shift behind me, and his hand snakes down my body to my pussy. His fingers circle my clit, teasing me, as Daryl's thick dick impales me. Just the light touch has me on the edge again. I loll my head back against Rick's shoulder. Daryl is watching where we are joined, and with both of them working together to help me, we set a rythym that has me panting and moaning.

"Oh, fuck," Daryl groans.

I'm almost there, but there's something else that I want. I'm so far gone, my head hazy with arousal and pleasure and the electric tingles that shoot through my nerve endings that I don't care. "Kiss him," I pant, my heavily-lidded eyes meeting Daryl's. His snap up to mine immediately, and I lick my dry lips. "Kiss Rick, Daryl."

He gazes past me, and I assume he's meeting Rick's eyes. I don't know if it's going too far, but I know. I know the way they look at each other. I recognize the _want_ in both of them, though whether they will admit it, I don't know. But the idea of seeing them - the two most handsome men I've ever seen in real life - kissing each other, giving in to their darkest desires... It's the image that I masturbated to. It's the dirty fantasy that I'm not supposed to think about. But I do, and I know that they have, too.

Suddenly, Daryl jerks forward, burying himself further in me. He's sitting up, one hand reaching and I lean to the side to give them more room. His hand threads into Rick's dark curls and their lips crash against each other. Beard against beard, both flecked with gray, tan skin glowing and flushed from the sexual exertion. Eyes squeezed shut, the kiss isn't sweet or gentle, but brutal and violent. All that pent up sexual frustration, buried deep and hidden... They're giving into more than just my fantasies today. They're giving into their down.

On my own, I pick up the rythym. I'm so insanely hot, my skin is burning from the inside out. I work my hips against Daryl's, hearing his groan tangled with Rick's, and it's all I need. Swiftly, I'm pushed over that proverbial edge and crying out as my orgasm overwhelms me. It's fireworks and explosions and earth-shattering. My body trembles between the two mens, and I can't stop thrusting because when the men break apart, Daryl grabs my hips forcefully, hard enough to leave bruises, and he move me around so that he's behind me, and I'm suddenly on my knees and elbows. He enters me without preamble, and he's the furthest from gentle as he thrusts wildly into me.

"Slap her ass," Rick instructs. Daryl does, and I arch against the pain that is married to pleasure. My body is singing, pleased but still wanting more. It feels so good, and I feel fingers on my pussy again, rubbing my clit. "You're gonna come again, Beth."

"Rick," I moan. "Please, oh God - Daryl - Rick -"

"Fuck yes," Daryl groans. "Better come baby girl -"

"Unh!" I can't manage words anymore. I'm gasping, and I sag against the bed as my arms give out. My body is limp, I simply can't do hold myself anymore. Rick plucks my clitoris, and again sends me into climax. As my muscles flutter around Daryl's cock, he roars his completion. He pulls out, too, just like Rick, and I feel the hot streams of his load over my ass and pussy. I hope that because he's not _inside_ of me, that it's on my pussy lips and clit and ass, that I can't get pregnant from that. When he's finished, Daryl pats my ass lightly and I shift so that I'm laying prone on our big bed.

We're all quiet after Rick and Daryl fall to either side of me, catching our breath. I'm exhausted and my limbs feel all noodly and loose. Daryl gets up, finds something and wipes me down, then rolls me onto my back. The come on my stomach is dried, but he wipes at it anyway before discarding of the T-shirt. I'm surprised when Rick curls into my side, resting his head on my chest. Daryl toys with my hair but stays sat up, lighting a cigarette. I usually would have yelled at him, but not now. How could I, after what we all just did together? I'm amazed, I'm speechless, that it happened - but not just that.

It was the single most amazing thing I had ever experienced. I never imagined that my first time would be like _that_. It was more than sex, it was more than just our bodies joining and creating pleasure. I could feel it within my bones. This was the beginning of something, and as I drifted into a sated, though exhausted sleep, I smiled. After all the darkness, the sadness, the violence and the horror, the three of us were getting something beautiful, something precious. I would be damned if I let it slip through my fingers. I would fight for them, no matter what. Rick and Daryl would keep us alive, but I would keep us together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pushing Boundaries**

**by: FrankieLouWho**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Promise.**

**Notes: So, here we have the second installment of this smut-tastic fic. I'm not entirely pleased with it, but it's come out better than the other things I've been trying to write. I hope you all enjoy! Without further ado...**

I don't know if they think I'm asleep, but they must - they're talking about me, like I'm not here. Rick is still at my side, head on my chest, but Daryl has slipped down the pillows and is lying flat on his back on my right. I keep my breathing even, enjoying the tender burn in my muscles from our activities. I don't even have the energy to blush.

"Think she knows what she started?" Rick's voice is gentle, hushed, and I try not to react. I want to look at them both, but I know if I move or make them aware of my conciousness, they'll stop talking. And I'm curious as ever as to what they think about everything that happened. Throwing myself at them, seducing them into taking my virginity. I knew that this could have never happened if we hadn't been seperated on our own, that the three of us were very close to missing out on this - whatever _this_ was. I am so glad that it happened, and I want it to continue. Thinking of the pleasure that made my body hum and tingle, my breath hitches involuntarily and I feel Rick shift, probably checking to see if I'm awake. But I keep my composure, keep my eyes shut but not squeezed, and try to breathe normally. He must be satisfied, because I feel his beard scratch over my chest again as he settles back.

"Probably not," Daryl replies, and there is quiet chuckling around me.

"She's so young." Rick sounds tired, and I want to stroke a hand over his hair to comfort him. He's tactile, like me - Daryl is the skittish one. He's like a wounded animal, lashing out to protect himself, dodging physical touch like it would burn him. I was worried that he wouldn't let me touch him, when we made love - I was pleasantly surprised. "Maybe too young."

"Seemed like she knew what she was gettin' into," Daryl says. His voice is soft, gravelly, and I feel his warm, calloused hand slide over my belly and clutch my hip. He's touching Rick, too, the three of us connected in that simple gesture. "Maybe not the consequences, but she wanted it, Rick."

Rick sighs, and I wonder what thoughts are going through his head. Maybe worried about what Daddy would think, or Maggie - wonderin' what the rest of the group would think about the three of us. I don't care - I know it's a terribly immature, teenage-girl way to think, but I don't. I couldn't care less if they all marched into the cabin right now, caught us all tangled up in the bedsheets and each other. I feel like we would all be so happy to see each other, none of this would matter. Why should it? The world had ended - taking pleasure and finding happiness was something we could barely afford, and I wanted to cling to it as hard and fast as I could. Didn't matter if it was _wrong_ - it felt too good to not be right.

"Don't know what the hell she was thinkin' though," Daryl went on. "Takin' all her clothes off like that, right in the open. Got some guts, she does." Another hand, I'm not sure who it belongs to, runs over my hair and I let a sleepy smile play over my lips. There's more soft laughter, probably at my expense, but being held tightly between their warm, naked forms, I can't help but feel completely content. They might be worried now, torturing themselves with regret, but I knew it wouldn't last. They had liked what we did too much - I knew it, because I liked it too. I felt it just as much as them.

"Kids these days," Rick says, and there's a long pause before the bed is shaking from their muffled laughter. "Just keep gettin' wilder." I sigh, and let my eyes blink open to study both of them in the darkness. Daryl's eyes catch mine, and I smile sleepily before shifting so that Rick is spooning me. I reach for Daryl, pressing my face into his shoulder as he rolls into me. I pull the three of us together, holding close, and let sleep finally take me away as I inhale both of their scents. It's the best I've slept in a long time, and I don't dream.

When I wake up the next morning, both men are gone. I stretch my aching muscles, sighing as I sit up. I've never slept naked before, but there is something delicious about it. From the window above, golden morning sunlight pours over my skin and I smile to myself before slipping out of bed. I realize that all of my clothing is downstairs, since I stripped it off last night, and I bite my lip fretfully as I wonder what I'm supposed to do. I might have been brave last night, but I don't know if I can climb down the ladder buck-naked in broad daylight. Torn, I glance around before I hear Daryl calling to me.

"Best git down here girl, ya gon' miss breakfast!"

Rolling my eyes at his gruff attitude and tone, I wrap the sheet around myself as best I can and slowly make my way down the ladder, not wanting to trip on the excess fabric. When my feet hit the floor, I heave a little relieved sigh, and turn to find both men fully dressed and studying me with cautious looks.

"What?" I ask, brow creasing in confusion.

Rick and Daryl share a quick look, repressing grins, and turn to their food. Huffing, I grab the bowl of oatmeal they're made me, muttering "thanks" under my breath before flopping onto the little sofa. I could feel their eyes on my body as I ate, and when I finally glanced up, arching an eyebrow in challenge, Rick just gave me a big grin.

"Ya should see yourself right now," he says, his way of explaining, and I frown. Maybe the sex last night has made them loopy - I give him a flummoxed look before shaking my head. I return my gaze to breakfast, feeling cranky suddenly. I don't know what I'm expecting, but it definitely isn't laughter at _my_ expense. Maybe I thought I'd be lucky enough to get a repeat performance, but I can tell that these two aren't feeling that right now. They're having too much fun teasing me.

I'm viciously digging my spoon into my oatmeal, almost finished, when I feel fingertips slide over my throat. I don't flinch, even though I'm surprised, and find Daryl looming at my side with concern in those swimming-pool blue eyes. I suck in a surprised breath - the intensity and the close proximity. His fingers run over a sore spot, and I do wince slightly. He snatches his fingers back like he's been burnt, and frowns before stomping out of the cabin without another word.

"Dammit," I mutter, and I hear Rick sigh from across the room. He comes to my side too, kneeling down beside me. I recognize the look of concern on his face, the stern cop attitude firmly in place.

"He's just worried is all," Rick says, calm as a cucumber, and I nod. Those blue eyes, so different than Daryl's, even though they are the same color but different shades, have me entranced. "Thinks he hurt ya - but it's just hickeys, Beth."

"I'm fine," I tell him, nodding. "Just didn't even know they were there."

Rick smiles, mischief twinkling in his eyes, and his straight, white teeth making my heart pound. He's the most handsome man in the world, before or after. Well, he's definitely one of _two_ most handsome men in the world... Before I can protest or even think, he's swooping forward and capturing my lips, soft skin but firm pressure, and I feel my eyes drop shut and my brain shut off for a few moments. Lust, hot and heavy, settles in my pelvis, and I moan quietly as he tilts his head and runs his tongue over my mouth.

Too soon, he's breaking away. "Be a good girl today, Bethie. Don't get into too much trouble," he adds, with a wink, before touching my hair and slipping out after our redneck. I shake my head, trying to clear away the haze, but wind up staring into space thoughtfully for a few moments as I evaluate what my life has become.

I'm having sex with two men, and those two men happen to be kind of into each other, as well. I'm not sure how far they are willing to take _that_, but I've seen what they're willing to do with my body, with _me_. I want it to continue more than anything - I might be sore between my legs, but I want them all over again. Anyway, every way that I can have them. I know that I'm not the strongest, that I'm not a fighter like my sister, but I do have a place among these men. I can make sure they have something worth fighting for, something to come home to. That might sound kind of sexist, but it's what I'm good at. And I don't feel demeaned, I don't feel used. I feel like I have a purpose, as I stand and bustle around the small kitchen, cleaning up the mess they made with breakfast.

I gather my clothes up, slipping my T-shirt and sweats on and gathering the under-things. We don't have a lot of laundry, but the dirty gets put into one pile together. I do it all while the men are out hunting or scavenging, or looking for others from our group. The pile has grown quite sizable, so I decide that I might as well get the laundry going before I start to clean the house - while it hangs on the line, I'll do the other work. I'm humming under my breath as I set about to do my chores, and I can't keep the silly, love-sick grin off my face as I work.

Judging by the sunlight, it's early evening. I startle awake, having fallen asleep as I read on the couch. The clean laundry is folded up in a pile on the kitchen table, and it's spotless within the cabin. I even found a candle in one of the bathroom cabinets, and the room smells like a mixture of the woods and vanilla-sugar cookies. It's a pleasing combination. The book I'd found was some boring law-thriller, but the words blurred on the page as the day wore on. I didn't know if they wanted me to start dinner, but it wouldn't take long to warm up a can of soup and make some rice. I had been holding out hope they would catch some meat, and that was why I was reluctant to start cooking.

I stand and stretch, yawning loudly, before the door swings open and smacks into the wall. Daryl stalks in, looking like someone pissed in his coffee, and turns his blue gaze on me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, immediately feeling worry pick up my heart rate. His eyes sweep over me, head to toe, and I wonder if he's still upset from this morning. But he simply drops his Horton on the coffee table, shrugs off his leather vest, and yanks me towards him roughly. Hands stroke over my face, cupping my cheek and the love-bites on my throat, blue eyes staring into mine with concern.

"Ya hurt?" he asks, and I shake my head quickly, wondering where this is going. "Ya 'bout to." Then he's kissing me, and it's soft and shy at first. Until I wind my fingers into his shaggy brown hair, pulling him firmer against me, moaning into his mouth. It's then that I feel Daryl loosen his tightly reigned in control. He groans too, loud and rumbly, and his tongue snakes against mine in a slow, teasing dance. I know better, somehow, than to fight for dominance against the rough redneck. Instead, I give myself completely over to him, letting him set the pace for our kissing and touching. When his hand finds my breast, thumbing my hard nipple, he breaks away and his lips ghost over my forehead, panting.

"Daryl..." I start, but the dark look he gives me cuts me to the core.

"Rick'll be in, in a sec," is all he says, before his lips are crashing on mine again and I'm lost in the feeling. Swept away comes to mind, and I moan wantonly as he palms my breast and tongues my mouth, broad strokes that remind me of what he did to me last night, when he was inside of me. It isn't until I feel another set of hands tugging my shirt over my head that I realize that wishes _do_ come true, and I've got both of them again, wanting me.

I know it's different this time, there is more heat and less uncertainty in both men as lips and fingertips and hands are ghosted across my skin, working me into a frenzy. I lazily reach behind me, finding Rick's neck and leaning my weight into him as Daryl dips down to capture one of my nipples between his teeth, tugging gently but with the perfect amount of pressure that sets me off. My knees buckle slightly, and Rick is there to hold me up, muttering hushed words and nipping at my earlode as Daryl manipulates my body, giving me all the pleasure he can. When he kneels down, tugging my sweats off, I feel a blush settle over my skin. I haven't showered since yesterday, and I hope it's ok as he tossing one of my legs over his shoulder and spreading me open.

"Gonna eat you up," he murmurs, like he's not even talking to me anymore, before his tongue is tasting my slit and making me squeal in delight.

"Fuck, oh God," I moan, my body going slack. I can't even think to feel guilty that Rick is simply standing there, holding me body up so Daryl can continue his somewhat frantic assault. I'm lost, I'm shivering and tingling, and all I can do is grip onto both of them and ride out the sensations that overwhelm me. I feel Rick grinding his arousal into my ass, Daryl's hands bruising my hipbones as he holds me in place. I rock my pelvis back and forth between them, and Daryl grunts into my pussy as he slides a finger inside of me.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Rick whispers into my ear. It's all I need, combined with Daryl's fingers working me up, his tongue circling the bundle of nerves that make me explode, and I'm tipping over the edge and my orgasm washes over me like a wave. I'm shaking, the muscles inside of me clencing around Daryl's finger for the briefest moment before he yanks his hand away and stands up, licking his lips again. He gazes at me for the briefest of moments before flicking his eyes to Rick, and then in a move that leaves me completely stunned, they're kissing each other.

Rick licks at Daryl's lips, cleaning the residue of my orgasm from his face before Daryl sucks his tongue into his mouth, and they're kissing passionately enough to make _my_ toes curl into the soles of my feet. I'm breathless, watching, until they pull apart with some unspoken conversation in their eyes. Something happened today, while they were out - I don't know what, but I want _more_ of them. Whatever has gotten them so worked up, so frenzied, is contagious. I give a pitiful whimper, and that's all the reminder they need that I'm still here.

"C'mon," Daryl says, tugging my arm and nudging me towards the ladder. "I want you on that bed, naked, on your knees." He practically pushes me up the ladder, and I scamper up quickly to obey. I don't know what's gotten into him - yesterday, he started off so shy and gentle. There's no trace of that now.

I pull off the sweats and quickly fall to the bed, on my hands and knees. There are a few long moments of silence, before I hear them climbing up after me. It only serves to make quiver in excitement and anticipation. I don't look over my shoulder as I hear them taking off their clothes, and then I feel hands on me and the bed shifting under their weight. I want to moan but swallow it down as one hand strokes the arch of my spine and over my butt, before sharply landing a slap on one cheek. I hiss out a breath.

When I lift my gaze, it's to find Rick in front of me, stroking his cock and watching. I felt Daryl behind me then, both hands running over my body, up the backs of my thighs and then over my sides and down to my hips. He yanks me back, impaling himself inside of me, and I squeak in surprise. It hurts - it hurts worse than last night, but he doesn't stop. I squeeze my eyes shut and grit my teeth, determined to take whatever he can dish out because I can sense that he needs this, needs to control me and I want to take the pain for him. To make him feel better.

Blindly, I reach for Rick, and he quickly takes my hand and squeezes. We must be on the same wave-length, as he just holds my hand and lets me squeeze as hard as I need to as Daryl pumps into me, hips slapping harshly against my bottom, and I feel myself relax. I open my eyes, giving Rick a hooded-eyed look, and he's scooting down the bed so that I can capture his cock between my lips. As I lick and suck, bobbing my head in rhythm to Daryl's punishing thrusts, I feel the tingles and electricity begin to shoot through me again. It's when Daryl reaches around, fingers finding my clit and plucking at it, that I really begin to moan. It's hard with Rick's dick in my throat, especially when he arches up beneath me and slides too deep, making me gag.

"Fuck," Rick rasps, gathering my hair in his fist and using it to hold my head steady as he thrusts into my mouth.

"That's it," Daryl says, feeling me reacting to him. Maybe he realizes how hard he was being earlier, as his hips begin to slow and slide at a more leisurely, teasing pace. I'm captured between them, arching and moaning. Where I was sore earlier, I'm suddenly not - instead, I feel the intense need to reach completion. I push back against Daryl, catching him off-guard, and he huffs at me.

"Please," I say, pulling back from Rick's hard dick for a moment to beg. "Please, Daryl - I need -"

"I know what you need," he cuts me off, and then he's pounding into me again, hitting a spot inside of me that makes my eyes roll back in my head and a long, deep moan roll off my lips. Rick guides my lips back to him, impatient, and I grip the base with one hand and use the other to cup his balls. He jerks in repsonse, and I glance up to his face to see him watching me with a look of amazement. It's the look in his eyes that makes me tremble suddenly, that makes the heat inside of me swirl and flicker, and then Daryl shifts and rubs just right -

"Oh! _Fuck_ me! Yes!" I'm crying out, and there are tears in my eyes as I thrash beneath Daryl and shake. The pleasure is overwhelming, and I slump against the mattress as I try to catch my breath. Daryl pulls of of me quickly and I feel the hot release spill over my back as he comes as well. He's quiet though, grunting under his breath as he finishes. Rick is watching us both, stroking his cock and looking almost _smug_.

"Ya ready for more?" he asks, and I nod. Of course I am. I'll take anything they give me, everything, and always be left aching for more. "Want you under me."

"But my back -"

"Don't care," Rick says, and he flips me onto my back and nearly knocks my breath out of me. I spread immediately, but before he pushes his length inside of me, he leans down and is flicking his tongue over my clit in the most teasing, maddening way. For some reason, the idea that even after Daryl has fucked me, that Rick is putting his lips and tongue all over me there - it makes my breathing hitch and a low, husky sound comes from my throat. I'm turned on beyond belief, even more than yesterday, which I didn't realize is possible.

Slowly, Rick leans back and his blue eyes are all I can focus on. He's almost glaring down at me, eyes narrowed, but I can tell that it's lust from the tension in his arms and shoulders, the way his belly clenches. He grabs my thighs, yanking me up his legs and positions his cock at my entrance. His entry is swift, taking my breath with it's force. I feel Daryl's gaze on our bodies, where we're joined, and then his hand snakes out to knead my breasts.

"She's shakin'," Daryl murmurs, but I don't think Rick is paying attention. His eyes fall shut, mouth unhinged as he makes good on his earlier promise. _Gonna fuck you so hard._ My body is jerking with each snap of his hips, and my hands grip onto his sweat-slick shoulders. I'm clinging for dear life, my body tingling already with the build up of my orgasm. It feels like it's going on and on forever, each stroke bringing me the tiniest bit closer, but it feels so damn good, so electrifying. My toes curl and my back arches. I'm lost to the sensation, Rick's forceful love making and Daryl's hand sliding down my body, tickling my tummy and caressing my hip bones. Rick's hands shift to cup my ass, and he groans loudly as he squeezes both cheeks.

"Not gonna last," he growls, between clenched teeth, and Daryl begins to rub my clit in quick, short strokes. It's exactly what I need, and before I can blink my body goes taut as a piano wire, before I'm crying out and trembling as the muscles inside of me clench tightly around Rick. He all but howls as he finishes, barely pulling out in time. We're both panting, sweaty, and exhausted as he collapses on top of me.

Not wanting to have him feel left out, I reach for Daryl and instantly he's sliding down the bed and curling in on my side. I manage to press a sloppy kiss to his lips before shutting my eyes - my last thought wondering what happened today that got the both of them so worked up. I can't worry, as sleep takes me before I can think any further.


End file.
